


HorrorPorn

by Eternal_Kizuna



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Couch Sex, M/M, horror movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Kizuna/pseuds/Eternal_Kizuna
Summary: Kame has a movie to act in. Maru has a pride to take back and Jin has a fear of ghosts. Together they make a new genre for horror industry.
Relationships: Akanishi Jin/Kamenashi Kazuya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	HorrorPorn

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kameienni at Twitter for this prompt: 
> 
> (a fic where it’s Maru helping Kame watch horror films. Jin comes in the room wondering what NaKame are up to.  
> He gets scared and talks Kame into making out with him to ease the horror and in no time, Maru is there, uncomfy & awkward, as akame makes out with a horror movie playing in the background)
> 
> Hope you like it even though I've changed the story line a little bit ^^"

People who are known to be big cowards turn out to own the most scary things one can even imagine. That was what Jin got to see by his own eyes when he went to Kame's room and found his boyfriend with a giant pile of horror DVDs all of which belonged to none other than Nakamaru Yuichi.

At first, Jin thought Kame was kidding and he had just rent them all and was using Maru as an excuse so that Jin wouldn't panic because of his new obsession but then Maru really came to the room and started asking Kame how far he want to go with the horror genre and offered a detailed summary for each and every movie Kame pointed at.

It had been a while that Kame was casted in a horror movie and was so hyped up about his new role and to get into the character he had tried all the scary things Jin could ever think of. Watching horror movies was what he had saved for the last, saying he could learn about other actors' style or something like that.

If Jin wanted to panic though, there was only one reason for that and it was how Maru was fascinated by bloody psychopaths and angry ghosts. He eventually couldn't keep his mouth shut and expressed his surprise, "You want to say you really watched all of these stuff?" Jin asked with wide eyes, still not believing their whiny little Maru with the reputation of being a scaredy-cat could fancy such horrible things.

Maru nodded as he was busy searching for a certain movie "Of course" he said and then looked up from where he was sitting next to Kame on the floor and raised a brow as he asked “why?”

Jin snorted and shook his head. Maru was really oblivious to the blunt paradox "It doesn't make sense. You are the coward one. You're supposed to scream and hide not watch this", he bent down and took a DVD with a picture of Annabelle on it, "and enjoy it. I mean that's weird." He looked at Kame for conformation and said, "right?"

Kame didn't know what to say. It was indeed weird for someone like Maru to talk about murder scenes and evil demons as if he was talking about his child but nevertheless he liked them and you have no right insulting other people's interests no matter how weird they are. So when Kame answered he tried to say his opinion in a way that neither annoy Maru nor upset Jin.

"Well, I think it's---" but he was instantly cut off by a very pissed off Maru before he could even start "What the hell do you mean I'm the coward?" He stomped his way to Jin and stare at him in the eyes like he was ready to slap him. But Jin didn't seem to be able to read the atmosphere. He smirked and patted Maru's shoulder almost sympathetically. "Well, I'm not blaming you, man. Not everyone can be as brave as me, you know." 

"Oh, look who's saying that. Come on Akanishi, just get out already. I don't want you to have nightmares just because you can't handle some ghosts." Maru scoffed and grinned victoriously as the smile vanished from Jin's lips.

"Who the fuck said that I'm scared of ghosts?" Jin narrowed his eyes. There were not many people who knew this fact about him, only his mother and Leo and Pi and.... "Kame! You bastard!" Jin shouted as the realization hit him and threw the DVD he was still holding at his direction which missed Kame's head by a few inches and hit the wall behind him.

Kame who was observing the pile of movie in front of him till then and totally had ignored the catfight beside him, looked up finally when he found himself in danger "In my defense, technically I didn't say you're scared...just that they gross you out?" He said and offered a smile for good measure.

"We have talked about this, Kame. I can't believe you went and told my secret to the world" Jin pouted and searched the floor for another object to throw at his traitor of a boyfriend but before he could do so Maru caught his hand and got his DVD out of his hand.

Kame rolled his eyes and said, “Don't be a drama queen, Jin. Not the world. Only KAT-TUN and a few other guys in the agency.” 

“Including Matsumoto?”

“well…”

“Fuck you, Kame.” Jin showed him the finger and yet again threw another disc at him before Maru had time to save the poor thing and stop him. For a whole one minute Maru kept gazing at the shattered disc near the wall and prayed to all the gods he knew that he had another copy of that movie somewhere in his archive. 

"No use blaming Kame. Everyone knows that anyway.” He said and started collecting his movies and putting them somewhere out of Jin's reach as he continued, “Seriously, Jin you're a grown-ass man. Do you still check under your bed for little monsters before you sleep? I mean no problem it's not like I'm blaming you." This time it was Maru's turn to mock Jin and he spared no time to put a hand on his back, imitating him and pretending he was sympathizing.

Jin shrugged his hand off and glared "As I already said I'm not scared." He said and went to sulk on the couch when Maru teased again. "I bet 200,000 yen you can't even sit through the least scary one, can you? " 

Kame shook his head. There they go again. He didn't have time for this. They were scheduled to start the filming in a week and he didn't even watched a single shot "Guys, can we go back to business? I have a character to get prepared for.” But sadly Jin seemed to have other ideas. "Deal" he sat on the couch and said, "I watch whatever you pick if it’s the cost to shut you up."

It didn't even take 5 minutes for Maru to pick a movie, set the disc in the player and dive back to the couch where Jin was already sitting. Kame sighed as he joined them. He already knew there was just no way it would end peacefully but at least they were finally watching something so Kame didn't complain and leaned back, sitting between Jin and Maru.

The movie started. As much as Kame could remember from Maru's summary, it was about a young couple who bought a haunted house along with its ghosts and to their misfortune the boy got possessed and tried to kill the girl. Even though the director had made sure to fill every scene of his movie with creaking doors and blood and nasty sound effects and all those scary stuff the creators of horror movies usually come up with, Kame didn't find the movie that scary that Maru made it sound so far. He guessed it was either that Maru did not know what horror actually is or that he only exaggerated to take pleasure from seeing a miserable Akanishi Jin. Most probably the latter, Kame thought.

Almost half of the movie was past when Kame decided it was boring and not worth his time. But just when he was about to reach out for the remote control to change it, he noticed the tight grip on his sleeve and the trembling hands of its owner. Oh God. He had totally forgotten about Jin and left him alone with the ghosts while he was trying to get into character. Shivering like a freaking leaf, Jin slowly got closer to him so that he was more sitting behind Kame than on the couch. He didn't need to look at Jin to realize how terrified he was but nonetheless he sneaked a glance. 

On the first look he was almost okay. If Kame didn't know better he would say Jin was watching the movie as if he visited haunted houses in his leisure time but Kame knew Jin like the palm of his hand. That idiot was scared to the bones but he was way too stubborn and proud to admit his defeat. The grip on Kame's sleeve and the small noises that escaped his mouth whenever one of those creatures appeared pretty much spoke in behalf of him though.

At first Kame wanted to pretend he didn't notice. He thought, let's wait and see how much Jin can take. It'd be fun. But then the possessed murderer went for the girl and he was carrying a knife and Jin immediately hid his face in Kame's side and clutched his shirt like his life was depended on it and Kame thought it was enough. This time when he took the control he went straight for the stop button but Maru slapped his hand away.

"No way, Kame. That's the best part! Don't be such a joy killer." Maru snatched the control away from his hand and made a face. Kame narrowed his eyes at him. Maru was not talking about the movie anymore. He was definitely up to something. Though, Kame really could not blame him. Jin was the one who started it with his insulting and now Maru was taking his revenge. The only problem was that Kame could not afford to live with a traumatized Jin for the rest of his life.

"I think I don't want to experience it any further. That just do it for my role." Kame said and shot a meaningful look at Maru, which he ignored completely and instead hovered his finger over the play button playfully. "Scared already?"

"What? No, that's not---" Kame started only to be cut off by Jin, speaking from somewhere behind him. "Why the fuck don't you play it, man? I was watching here." Maru smirked and stuck out his tongue for Kame. "Since you're so interested" he leaned back and finally pushed the button and looked as he left the girl in the hands of the murderer but Kame could tell he was actually observing the slightest of Jin's reactions. He wouldn't be surprised if he found out that Maru was recording Jin all the time. They were just that crazy.

Idiot. Kame rolled his eyes. Jin was such a stubborn idiot who couldn't accept defeat even if his life was at stake. But it didn't mean that Kame would let Maru go on with his plan. He understood him and his urge to get his pride back but he also cared about Jin, despite the idiot insisted on continuing. Plus, who would suffer the most when Jin would scream and mumble about demons and stuff in his sleep and wake Kame up in ungodly hours of the morning? Definitely not Maru.

He might not be able to stop the movie from playing but he could stop Jin from paying attention. He just needed a little bit of distractions. Kame raised his hand and slowly wrapped an arm around Jin's shoulder, his fingers just a little away from Jin's ear. He caught a few strands of hair in his hand and started playing with them, twisting the soft locks around his finger playfully. He tried it for a good 5 minutes but Jin didn't even looked at him. He was way too caught up in his fear to notice Kame. He needed to be less subtle then. Maybe the ear lobe would work, Kame thought. He went with his lips this time. He sat up and leaned on Jin's side a little so that his lips were brushing softly on Jin's ear, parting them briefly and teasing the sensitive spot with his tongue.

To that, finally, Jin responded. He shuddered and tore his stare off the TV screen, or rather the small corner of it, tilted his head and blinked at him blankly like he just noticed Kame's existence, but Kame only smiled innocently and pecked him on the lips.

"What was that for?" Jin asked almost confused. There was no reason for Kame to kiss him out of the blue especially when they had company.

"I guess I just felt like it.", was all Kame offered as an explanation before he leaned in for another kiss, more passionate this time and with tongue and teeth included but after a few moments, Jin pulled away and frowned at him. Then he got closer and whispered in Kame's ear, "In case you have not noticed yet, he's here", he nodded at Maru's direction "and is watching."

"Do I look like someone that cares?" Kame whispered back. He knew so damn well that Maru was watching them but, well, it was his own fault that he was stuck in such an awkward situation. If he hadn't pushed it, he wouldn't have gone through the embarrassment either.

Back in the haunted house, the ghost's desperate whine spread into the space as the girl managed to run away and Kame chose exactly that moment to hear Jin's moan as well, pushing his tongue more into his mouth, tasting him. His hands found the buttons on Jin’s shirt and he opened them one by one as he kissed his way down. By then Jin had already given up, both on watching the movie and resisting Kame. Even on his pride. He was just that easy to distract where Kame was concerned.

On the other side of that very couch, Maru was sitting with his eyes half closed and his ears blocked, pretending he was doing what he was doing because of movie's dreadful scenes and not the other two. But no matter how much he focused on pretending, he could still hear them, see them, almost FEEL them squirming and twisting beside him, making all those dirty sounds. Those fucking horny bastards. They seriously had no shame, no respect, no nothing. They were making out just barely 5 inches away from him like he didn't even exist. What the hell had he done to deserve this for fuck's sake? 

The only reason why Maru did not left yet was that it would only get even more awkward if he suddenly rushed out of the room and more importantly, who knew what may happen to his beloved DVDs if he left them with those idiots? Jin seemed to have somewhat of a grudge against them.

The next 45 minutes was spent as Maru clung to the arm of the couch, trying to stay away from Akame's reach as much as he could and turned up the volume to cover their moans and groans while they were literally eating each other up, not giving a damn about being seen.

When they were finally satisfied enough and dozed off next to his side, the movie was about to finish. He slowly stood up and turned the TV off. Then he risked a glance at the two bodies entangled in each other's arms, barely clothed and lying on the couch like it was their personal bed. He sighed and stared at the floor instead. Those idiots. They really had to make his nice movie session into an unwanted orgy. He kneeled on the floor and started packing up his stuff along with his precious horror movies and didn't bother to wake the love birds when he left. But on the fridge door there was a note hanging from a magnet for when they'd wake up, it read: "It does not count if your boyfriend saves your ass, you loser.”

Just when the door closed behind Maru's back with a soft thud, Kame raised his head from Jin's chest slowly and mouthed a silent ‘sorry’ and that was as much as he could do for Maru at the moment. Maybe tomorrow or next week or whenever Maru was ready to look him in the eyes again, he could make up for him with a good dinner or something. For now he had done what every good boyfriend should do so he patted himself on the back mentally and nuzzled his face in the curve of Jin's neck to join him in his peaceful sleep.

On the other side of the city, though, Maru lay down on his bed with his eyes wide open, unable to fall sleep. For several nights after that day he never slept in peace. He kept dreaming of a suspicious couch every time he closed his eyes. He had come to believe that he was haunted by some kind of ghosts, always whining and chasing him in his dreams just like what he had seen in the movies the only difference was that these ones seemed to be horny as fuck.


End file.
